


时间与爱

by Lilywheat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Family Trees, M/M, Time Travel, Wholock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat
Summary: "我理解，"夏洛克喃喃，"我父亲比你能想到的更不可思议。"这一回复引来了激烈的辩论。夏洛克必要的时候可以很顽固，完全不必要的时候更是如此，但约翰不是会放弃的那种人。约翰知道没有人能和杰克叔叔一样。





	时间与爱

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And is not time even as love is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366648) by [Ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani/pseuds/Ani). 



第一章

他出生的时候他的父母用亲吻将他淹没，都同意他是有史以来最完美的宝宝，如此美丽，如此聪慧，他们爱他胜过一切，只不过他不能和他们待在一起。太危险了，他的母亲说，而他父亲脸上是痛苦的表情，之后会让两人哭泣。但目前，他们列出一个单子的名字，摇着他，做出了决定，给他打包了几件非常特别的东西。

他们给了他一个蓝色的摇篮，和一个黑色的笔记本，并把他紧紧包裹在白色的毯子里。然后他们把他抱了又抱，直到不得不放手。

他们承诺很快就会来看他。

******

他的养母很高兴地接纳了他。她已经有了一个特别的小男孩，但一直都想要两个。"这是你的新弟弟，麦克罗夫特。"她告诉他，把小宝宝举过来。麦克罗夫特马上就开始讨厌他。

******

"这真傻。"麦克罗夫特说，那时夏洛克七岁，他们在三十层高的冰激凌店里抓鬼。

"你才傻。"他的父亲在气息之下嘀咕，这让夏洛克非常爱他。

******

在那之后，很快麦克罗夫特就不再去旅行了。但那时他已经喜欢夏洛克了，夏洛克也觉得他的哥哥是普通人最好的水平，所以没关系。

******

他们去看蜜蜂的时候他三岁，但他的母亲没见到他的时间远大于三年，她把他抱得那么紧，他几乎痛哭出声。

******

"他才不需要音速单簧管。单簧管本身噪音就够大了。"妈咪教训他的父亲。麦克罗夫特仅仅是耸肩，忽略掉这个礼物。夏洛克没告诉她他的小提琴匣子里是什么东西。妈咪必须强硬，才能挡住混乱。这就是她当初不再与他父亲旅行的原因，她告诉他，现在她想保护儿子们安全。

一个成熟的人会同情她的处境。

夏洛克不是个很成熟的人。

******

但是他很聪明，十分，不同寻常地聪明。"你有你父亲的眼睛。"他母亲常说，就像许多母亲一样，但她的意思是:他能看到，一切，所有，直白地摆在他面前。他看到空间，正如他父亲看到时间。

他有最好的私教，但他们仅仅是消磨他的时间，直到他的父母来拜访。然后他便学习。

******

他们和妈咪一直更新笔记本。一切都相当令人迷惑，而夏洛克有时学到的东西并不完全，顺序不对，于是他学会删除目前未知或是危险的东西。他发现自己很擅长这个。

他开始删除一切他认为无用或愚蠢的东西。他留下了法语，但拉丁语直接清出去了。

******

他的父母没法每年都来看他，但他们尽力了。真是辉煌，能见到他们，离开去冒险。有时他能一连旅行几个月，午饭后离开，当天晚饭前就能回来。有时他们单纯看看蜜蜂，喝喝柠檬水，然后他就得回家，但他们尽力了。夏洛克知道他是被爱着的，他们只是不能留下他。

他试图证明他会是个好旅伴，会很安全。

可并不是。

******

夏洛克十三岁的时候没有见到他们，十四岁也是，十五岁也是。他们回来的时候极其抱歉，带他去了一次非常美妙的旅行，去各个时期的伦敦。但当他一周之后回到家(这一周不对，他完全错过了麦克罗夫特的生日，不过麦克罗夫特自己也是)，他听着蓝盒子融走，他疑惑。他疑惑他们是不是可以留下他，如果他们放弃工作，冒险以及一切。这是否意味着他们爱自己的工作胜过爱他。

说真的，这的确是比他更可爱，也更重要。

他也可以献身于某项事业。他会找到的。

******

他总是以为，他长得大些之后，他就能更多地旅行了。身为孩子他的确会碍事。作为成人，他们肯定会来接上他，永远和他们在一起。

这不是真的。

事实上，他长得越大，他们来的越来越不频繁。他的母亲越来越不会叫他"我的宝贝"并抚摸他的头发。他的父亲没有变。于是夏洛克长得比他大了。

******

夏洛克二十三岁时，麦克罗夫特把他拉到一边，告诉他。"我看了你的本子。"(他当然会了)"他们在做些很重要的事，你有好几年都见不到他们了。我很抱歉。"

有好几年，夏洛克什么人也没有见到。

******

夏洛克十岁时，他和麦克罗夫特第一次吵架。在一次长长的旅行后，告别的时候，他管他的母亲叫妈咪，然后用名字称呼了妈咪。麦克罗夫特用惹人厌的家长口吻教训他，十分明确地告诉他他们有同一个妈咪。

夏洛克没有说，至少我知道我父亲是谁。但他这样想了。麦克罗夫特也知道。

******

有时只有他父亲前来看他。从来都不会只有他母亲。有一次他放纵自己时他父亲来了，他把他抱到老卧室，让他在汗湿的床单里待了好几天。"清理干净。"他的父亲命令，用夏洛克听过最寒冷的语气。

他又有四年没见到他们两个。

******

他的父母总是开他听不懂的玩笑。他讨厌不理解。他学会了什么样的笑话是他父亲听不懂，又能让他母亲笑的，真是惬意的复仇。

******

他在笔记本里有自己的纸页，他写下他的旅行，还有他的思考。

他非常小心地写下他父亲那天到来，直接走进门，紧紧地抱着他说，"你母亲死了。她死了一些时日了，但我直到今天才明白。"

"我很抱歉。"

"我们下周要来拜访。不要告诉她。"

他们所有人一起去了最后一次旅行。Meridian，笔记本上写道。她下一次拜访在他的过去。他的未来永远不会有她了。

于是他给了她一个长长的拥抱，她愉快地说着再见，而他和父亲交换了一个眼神，他的父亲吻在他的额头上。

下一次夏洛克看见他时，博士什么也不记得了，于是他什么都永远不能跟他说。

那个月，那是他第一次把遗忘注射到静脉里，从回忆，空间与时间溜走。

******

麦克罗夫特与妈咪比夏洛克与妈咪更亲近。这没有关系，因为夏洛克和妈咪分享着麦克罗夫特永远都不能理解的东西:旅途，渴望，塔迪斯美妙绝伦的声音呼唤他们回家，博士如何让你觉得自己是有史以来聚集到一起的最重要的一撮宇宙星尘。

******

"我有工作了，"他告诉他父亲，"我发明的。咨询侦探。"

"真是太棒了，"他父亲说，"我就知道你能找到。"他非常骄傲。

******

"我有案子，"他告诉他父亲，"我不能跟你走。"

"哦。哦，那很好。很重要，你不能拔腿就走。好吧。我的就不是。玩乐而已。Felspoon山脉还会继续摇摆的，啊？"

他没有报复的感觉。

但他的确热爱他的工作。

******  
约翰 华生不在他的笔记本里。

这是夏洛克人生中的第一个真正的惊喜，他简直爱死它了。

******

在医院，在解决了莫兰还有他的党羽还差点死掉，又一次，或是来真格的，或是爱咋咋地，即使对他来说也让人困惑。夏洛克支离破碎地躺在医院的病床上。约翰坐在他旁边。他在吗啡和疼痛的幽灵光晕中时睡时醒，无法正常思考，并同样悲催。然后他感到约翰的手在他头上，轻柔地把头发推上去。他朝它靠近，约翰温柔地抚摸他的下巴，低语"夏洛克，"夏洛克召集起身体里每一滴力气睁开眼睛，抓住约翰的手紧紧握住。那一瞬间夏洛克望入约翰的眼睛，那一瞬间夏洛克知道自己坠入爱河。

******

夏洛克第一次见到约翰的那天，他正离开巴茨去和另一个人见面，某个麦克罗夫特提议做室友的叫维克多的人。他先停下买咖啡，看到他父亲从街对面跑过，这个模样的父亲他只见过一次，穿长风衣的冰冷男人，在他戒毒颤抖行尸走肉时抚摸他的背。夏洛克把饮料留在柜台，跑过街道大喊着'父亲'，像个小孩子。但他一说出口就意识到自己的错误；这不在笔记本里。这会整个不对头。而他是正确的，他总是正确的；他的父亲转过身来茫然地盯着他，根本不认识夏洛克。

"对不起，"夏洛克喃喃地说，走了。他没有哭或是感到被抛弃，像个小孩子。他只是感到苦涩的失望，甚至都能品尝到。

他放了饮料和预约的鸽子，回到巴茨完成尸斑测试，这一天过完时改变了对事情的看法。能遇见这位非常有趣的约翰华生真是太幸运了，甚至值得那个意外。

如果的确是意外的话。这简直太过巧合，让他一整天的行程改变，只为与斯坦福见面，被介绍给正好路过的约翰。

他的父亲总是告诉他不要相信巧合。

******

在医院待了四天后，他回到公寓，青紫酸痛，但凯旋归来。夏洛克把包扔到地板上，马上瘫倒在沙发上，喜滋滋地掀开笔记本电脑。约翰去泡茶了，回来给了夏洛克一杯，坐在椅子上把茶放在面前，没有碰。

意味着不是用来喝的茶，而是作为谈话借口的茶，约翰之前用来说"他们下周要断电，因为账单"，"你的塔兰图拉蛛在我床上褪毛了"，还有"哈利下周要来，请尽力不要……把自我性格……大声显露出来……太多。"

于是夏洛克把电脑放下，在茶还滚烫的时候喝了一口，等着。

"你觉得，"约翰缓缓地开始说，"你觉得——在医院，你说——我们需要谈谈吗，夏洛克？"

"不。是。"

"哦。"约翰皱眉。(夏洛克注意到他皱眉可爱极了。)

"是，我同意，我们要进入恋爱关系。不，我们不需要谈。这里没有什么新的东西，而这个话题，大体来说，很无趣。"

"会有新东西的，"约翰说，"我可以指出来。比如，亲吻的部分。"

"然而，除了新增的性*爱，我们的生活会完全不变。"

约翰考虑了一下，承认的确如此。

他然后向夏洛克证明亲吻不仅仅是新增的东西，而是强烈的新颖。而且很棒。而且。哦。

******

"他是个医生，"他告诉他父亲，在搜寻废墟的时候。"来，你需要这个。"

"棒极了！对你对他还有对这个简直完美的铬铁矿石。"

"他不仅仅是朋友，"夏洛克在一番犹豫后说，"他是个真正的——同伴。"

他的父亲咧嘴笑，承诺会见见他，然后他们都被一股相当不快的气味分了神。然后还有一堆鹦鹉。他没有时间解释。

******

他不确定该怎么解释。

"我是被领养的。"夏洛克告诉约翰，在麦克罗夫特送来些烦人的多管闲事的花朵，还有一封威胁和妈咪一起吃午餐的信之后。

约翰严肃地点点头，等待倾听更多。当夏洛克什么也没说，依然在斟酌时，他清清嗓子说，"没关系。我是说，谢谢你和我分享。"

夏洛克还是什么也没说，因为他不确定自己准备好了说出真相，也不想对约翰撒谎。

约翰显然感到很同情，在桌子上敲敲手指说，"如果我们要分享家庭秘密的话，我自己也有一个。"

"哦？"这很有意思，他真的猜不出来是什么。

"我父亲不是我血缘上的生父。他离开了很久，在打仗的时候，我母亲……她和一个朋友变得很亲近，我是他们恋情的结果。人人都知道，但没有人谈论这件事。他是我杰克叔叔。"

夏洛克分析了新的数据，重新审视已有结论。"说不定我应该见见他，某天。"

"哦。这个，呃。这也许不是个好主意。"约翰笑了，有些尴尬。"他……可能有点……怪。"

"我理解，"夏洛克喃喃，"我父亲比你能想到的更不可思议。"

这一回复引来了激烈的辩论。夏洛克必要的时候可以很顽固，完全不必要的时候更是如此，但约翰不是会放弃的那种人。

约翰知道没有人能和杰克叔叔一样。

******

约翰拥有一种天生的魅力。

这是礼貌的说法。

还是孩子时，它非常细微，几乎不存在；人们仅仅是很喜爱他，却说不出为什么。他非常值得信赖。他总是收到免费的糖果。他在玩耍时被选作被亲亲的人。

但他长大了。

"这会很有意思的。"杰克有次来看他时说，然后他笑了，揉乱了约翰的头发，马上要说出些让人尴尬的建议，这时服务员来了，开始毫无羞耻地调情。

******

这种事情经常发生，约翰已经习惯了。他只是不习惯这开始发生在他身上。

*******

当你自然的，生理上的，性别上的散发出吸引力时，青春期就不仅仅是有趣而已了。

******

作为成人能更好地管理。倒不是说约翰能给它装上开关，但还是有一定的控制，他站立和注视的方式，他感兴趣的程度，他吸引眼球的方式。

他经常旅行，在军队的时候。交了很多朋友。赢得了一点名声。这都无所谓，因为他亲切体贴又善良，因为反正人人都喜欢他。

他们控制不住。

******

他的母亲在他七岁时告诉了他一切。

杰克在他九岁的时候告诉了他真正的一切，结果发现，比"我是你爸爸"更严重。

比如，"我永生不死。"

"我来自另一个世纪。"

"我为凌驾于政府的秘密组织工作。"

"天空比你想象中的大很多，约翰。"

******

约翰还是孩子时经常见他。他父亲没有反对他们的关系，但也没有支持。杰克是个疏远的家庭朋友，直到约翰上大学时他父母去世，杰克提供了约翰想要的一切帮助与关注。但他们都是很忙的人，杰克有工作，约翰有学校，之后是军队的事。约翰没法去打扰他，当他从阿富汗回来之后(没法面对杰克，还有不可避免的工作邀请，以及随之而来的含义)，所以他们有段时间没说过话了。

直到约翰去和他吃晚饭，说，"我有了新室友。对，我现在住在伦敦。不行，你不能见他。为什么？他是我男朋友，这就是原因。"

杰克十分高兴，但约翰告诉他夏洛克的名字时，他暂停一下说，"真的？"然后，"不，不，肯定不是。太傻了！"然后笑了。

******

约翰小的时候杰克有时会带他去图书馆，可是并不拿书，他会给他讲故事。实打实的冒险。他最喜欢的故事是关于博士的，这个帮助每个人的男人，拯救了宇宙，还能魔法般四处旅行。

约翰甚至不确定杰克的故事是不是真的，尤其是这一个，但他还是喜欢听。人人爱博士。人人信任博士。他是个神奇的，才华横溢的人。没有人能做到他做的事情。

真的吗？约翰曾经想道。他成为了军人，就像他的父亲，但他也成为了医生。

******

约翰遇到夏洛克时，他试图极力控制。这很难，因为他受这个异世奇人般帅气的男人吸引，还因为他的兴趣使得压抑他天然的化学反应几乎成了不可能。他一般做的那些屏障，夏洛克轻而易举地就打破了:轻轻握住他的手，站得很近，站得非常近，深深凝视着他的双眼，直到约翰能听到自己的心脏砰砰泵着将欲望沿血液输送。但除此之外，除了每个人都以为他和夏洛克是一对而夏洛克没有私人距离的概念，还几乎一直在和约翰视*奸之外，夏洛克对真正的性*爱没有兴趣，还有约会，还有，总体而言，与人的任何交往。于是约翰放平肩膀，喝一堆茶，忽略了它，像任何一个正经英国人一样。

******

他还是会和女人出去1)来克服它，2)享受她们的陪伴，3)这很有意思，4)她们简直是在围捕他。

******

然后他便不用阻止了:在夏洛克死而复生，怒火与背叛在希望和快乐面前被冲走之后，在夏洛克宣布他爱约翰，他想要约翰，第一次与之后无数次，在约翰吻他或为他揍人或一起举杯的时刻之后。他们第一次在一起之后，即使约翰想要，他也无法关闭那奇异的，总是指向夏洛克的费洛蒙磁针。

很可能是因为夏洛克没有基础可以比较，他似乎把飞蛾扑火般的吸引力当作正常的事情。如呼吸一样深的火焰随着约翰和其他人一样最轻微的触碰和眼神在他体内燃烧。"难怪人们对此如此痴迷。"他说，本应听起来厌恶，如果不是他说的时候气喘吁吁，支离破碎，把脑袋甩到墙上，手指埋在约翰的头发里。

他们在巷子里。约翰……真的无法控制。

******

与妈咪见面是一次很有意思的经历。

她看起来很像麦克罗夫特，有同样柔软的容貌和扁平的鼻子。她红色的头发柔化成灿烂的白色，她穿着绿色的棉裙在一处朴实的乡村小庄园外迎接他们。看到他们三个在一起，人们可能会猜到夏洛克是领养的，瘦长，黑发，棱角分明。他们之间有充足的亲情，这是当然，然而他们的母亲有什么地方非常像夏洛克。约翰要把它找出来非常艰难，整晚都在想这件事，晚饭时他礼貌地回答问题，看着夏洛克Vs.麦克罗夫特，开展第N轮旗鼓相当的斗争。某种特点让他们仿佛轻盈无重，好像他们随时都可能飞走，好像他们在等待无声的召唤，将他们带去。

约翰对此很疑惑。

******

他们拜访之后的那个早晨约翰问了他。他把香蕉薄片放到麦片碗里，等着夏洛克从电脑前转身，漫无目的地戳水果。

"你认识你的另一对父母吗？"

"认识。"

没有邀请，也没有拒绝谈论的语气，于是约翰继续前进。"那你见过他们了？"

"我母亲死了一些时日了，"夏洛克缓缓地说，好像在仔细挑选要说的话。"我还见我父亲，但我大约有一年没见过他了。他会来看我，我没有可靠的方式联系他。"

"哦，"约翰说，皱眉，"夏洛克，我——"

"他经常旅行，工作原因。没有什么可抱歉的，约翰。"

谈话就此结束。

******  
仅一周。约翰在检查死去女人喉咙里的呕吐物，这时夏洛克靠近过来问，"你求婚前想见见我父亲吗？"

在约翰能集结起回答之前，雷斯垂德问夏洛克他的推测。"我们要去维艾博物馆，"夏洛克说，"给我进她房子的权限。如果穿绿西服的男人来问尸体的事，马上逮捕他。"

那好吧。

******

提醒着自己教育夏洛克时机的问题，谈话直到三天后他们惯常的破案后晚餐才继续。约翰没有错过夏洛克选择安吉洛餐馆的含义。

"夏洛克，"他开始说，在安吉洛放下第三根蜡烛之后(第三根！)。"你……呃……"

"说出来就好，约翰。"

他在桌子上敲打着手指。"我知道你推理出来我要说什么了。"

"但你愿意我不入侵你的思维。"

 

"就这一次，我让你进来。"

夏洛克讥笑，因为他们都知道永远不是就此一次，但他的脸严肃成谨慎的面无表情，眼睛四处移动，捕捉到约翰的紧张与困惑。"这是个坏主意吗？"夏洛克问。

"不，"约翰快速说，"不，这……很好，夏洛克。"

"这会有所帮助，逻辑上来讲。我们要一起度过余生。不如正式地来完成。"

"啊。"

"我会让麦克罗夫特处理好文书。妈咪会很高兴。我想她会把我们送去度贵到离谱的蜜月。你喜欢法国南部吗？"

"你是在求婚吗？"约翰安静地问，"就现在？"

"不是，"夏洛克翻了个白眼，"我在制定相应的计划，这样我们中的一个可以正式求婚，而不会威胁到我们的关系。我以为你已经有计划了，既然你在问我家人的事情。"

"我明白了。我……没有。我只是好奇你是从哪来的。"

夏洛克轻声笑了，缓慢地，仿佛有个只有他能懂的笑话。"然而。在你对我献身之前你应当知道一切。"

"这已经太晚了。"约翰喃喃说，他们相互对视，笑了。"人们结婚是因为彼此相爱，你这个傻瓜。"

"对，叫我绰号真是浪漫得多。"

"看看咱们俩，先斩后奏。我们已经像老夫老妻一样斗嘴了。"

"你的法语真是糟糕。"

"你的肯定完美无缺。"

"那是当然。"

"我可是会让你证明的。"

夏洛克抬起一边眉毛，示意安吉洛再拿一瓶酒来。他又拿来一根蜡烛。

******

夏洛克是对的。

在了解一切这方面，而不是他的法语。好吧，在这个上他也是对的……

约翰用那段记忆让自己分了会儿神，夏洛克甚至在他的椅子上挪动，迷茫地抬头张望，仿佛感受到了什么，然后又转回了面前的烧瓶。

但夏洛克是对的。他应该知道约翰是什么人。杰克叔叔是什么人。他没有告诉他是因为……好吧，因为这会改变一切，不是吗，夏洛克对宇宙的一切知识。还因为他不应该告诉任何人。还因为约翰怀疑，当他看着夏洛克凝视星空，注视着世界中运动，意外与目的的涟漪，他在外面庞大，美丽的新世界中会不会失去夏洛克。

******

"夏洛克，"约翰说，"我想见见你父亲。你也应该见见我的。"

"太棒了。"他把腿从毯子底下解出来，消失在了房间里。他回来时带着一个小黑本子，约翰从没见过。他关掉电视，很好奇。

"那是什么？"

"我要看看我们到底什么时候能见到他。我知道很快就会发生，我为此把这安排好了。"他说'这'时手一挥，示意约翰和他自己，即两人难以名状的关系。"对，这周四。他会出现在博物馆屋顶。"

"哪个博物馆？"

"那个博物馆。别犯傻，约翰。"

夏洛克耸耸肩。"你能安排他在那里见我们吗？下午三点。"

"据说会下雨。"约翰指出，在谜团面前依赖于已知事实。

"不会的，"夏洛克说，听起来有些自得，"不然父亲会告诉我带伞。"

他都不知道该从何说起，于是他拿起手机给杰克打了电话。他安慰自己这是他人生中唯一一个夏洛克推理不出来，麦克罗夫特也跟踪不了的电话。

……大概吧。

******

"有点紧张，"杰克说，"外星流感大爆发，人们冒出了紫色的脓包。"

"你不来我能理解。这——"

"我会去的，约翰尼，"他兴高采烈地打断，"看在整个时间与空间的份上也不会错过的。总得在婚礼之前见见他，是吧？"

约翰听着背景里十分古怪的咕唧声。有时他好奇如果每个人没有提前他五步，拥有真正的隐私是什么样子。"麦克罗夫特真的管理英国的每个政府吗？"

"你认识麦克罗夫特 福尔摩斯？"

"太认识了。"

杰克笑了。"那你该知道他太聪明了，不会只有一个秘密组织。周四见你们这对小情侣。"

******

之后他们会好奇麦克罗夫特是不是知道。他有所有的事实供他使用，还很擅长得出结论。 他是不是安排了一些事情。

但那是之后的事了。约翰试图让事情继续按照时间顺序；夏洛克的生活方式让他头疼。在那之前，则是那一天。

******

那美丽，辉煌的一天。

******

那天夏洛克使他们两个偷偷溜到了大英博物馆的屋顶，发现杰克已经在那里了。他们相互凝视，仿佛他们本应彼此相识，却并非如此。在约翰解释之前，那声音出现。那美丽，辉煌的声音。那声音让夏洛克在盒子出现之前便转过身去，那声音让杰克大笑，说"我就知道。"当它蓝色地存在于此，一个奇异的男人迈了出来，约翰感觉他也知道了。

于是便是博士与杰克 哈克尼斯上校，与他们的两个儿子，夏洛克 福尔摩斯与约翰 华生，每个人都在咯咯笑，因为完全荒唐，程度巨大，太过巧合。然后博士，带着惊奇，说，"看，我们啊。我们已经是家人了。"

就在那天，四个奇异，孤独的漫游者找到了归属。

******

然后他们一起去了月球。

 

——完——


End file.
